1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to mounting devices for shafts. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a double-tapered mount for an oscillating shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of mechanics, there are a wide variety of methods for attaching the various components of a moving part. These include, bolts, rivets, welding and press-fits, for example. The type of connection used in a given instance can vary depending upon the materials involved, the size of the parts, the stresses the parts are expected to experience, the dimensional tolerances for the attachment, and other factors.
Oscillating shafts can present certain connection challenges. Shafts that move at a high oscillating speed or with high loads and/or high stresses can be difficult to connect to other parts. Difficulties with such connections can arise from the use of differing materials for different parts. Additionally, such connections can be complicated, making it difficult and/or time-consuming to remove or replace related parts, in addition to the cost.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects, of one or more of the issues set forth above.